Anime Capitan Planeta
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Re-upload; El mundo de animanga esta corrumpiendose mas y mas. Belldandy, la diosa del tiempo presente, se encarga de buscar a cinco jovenes que esten dispuestos a pelear por el amor y la justicia.


Advertencia: Los personajes del siguiente fic les pertenecen a sus dueños. Ademas que pueden tener hemorragia loca de risa.

Anime Captain Planet

Escena: En un lugar que estaba cubierto por cristales y espejos. Entonces la cámara se va moviendo lentamente hasta el fondo. Uno de los espejos grandes comienza a brillar y de el sale una hermosa mujer de cabello castaños, con un traje blanco con partes azules y unos símbolos en la cara.

Esa hermosa mujer era la diosa del presente, Balldandy. Ella abre los ojos lentamente mientras alza la vista. "Mmmm, veamos que hay en las noticias mañaneras." Habla ella mientras toma un control remoto y empieza a cambiar canales en el espejo.

Entonces se detiene es uno de esos canales, "por dios! El mundo anime esta en problemas y haciendo corrupción! Necesito conseguir un grupo que me ayude a corregir las cosas. Pero quienes 'especiales' podria conseguir? Mmmmm…"

Ella se pone a pensar y entonces toma el control remoto y empieza a cambiar canales. "Lo tengo!" dice con emoción. "Mandare las sortijas a este grupo de jóvenes… espero que la tomen los elegidos."

Escena: Tempo, en la era pasada del japonés. Las personas caminan por las calles con sus negocios y cosas. Entonces por una de las calles camina un chico vestido completamente de blanco, cabello castaño y una banda roja en la cabeza. En la chaqueta blanca tenia una inscripción que decia 'Jodete'.

Sannosuke Sagara, uno de los fuertes peleadores amigo de Kenshin Himura, camina por las calles de esa mañana. Entonces escucha unos gritos de ayuda en un callejón y sale corriendo a investigar que sucede. Entonces llega y ve a un grupo de hombres robando a una chica y casi prospasandose.

"Oigan ustedes!! Detenganse ahí!!!" Grita Sannosuke en furia.

"Uh!? Quien es ese!?" dice uno de los hombres. "Sailor Moon!!!!" dice otro y el anterior lo golpea. "Idiota! Ese es otro anime, además en este tiempo ni siquiera habían nacido!" "Oh perdón."

"………" Sannosuke no dice nada y esta con una gota de sudor. Entonces el líder suelta a la chica dándoselo a otro hombre. "Tu que deseas, no vez que nos estábamos divirtiendo!?"

"Suéltenla y déjenla en paz, o les pesara!" amenaza Sannosuke a la ganga. "Y quien nos va a detener…? Tu?" La ganga se ríe.

Sannosuke aprieta los puños y con un grito de batalla sale corriendo hacia ellos. Los hombres no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando fueron noqueados por el gran luchador uno por uno. Entonces se detiene a tomar algo de aire, entonces voltea a ver a la chica.

"Estas bien?" Ella asiente que si lentamente y sorprendida. "Bien, ahora trata de arreglarte y vete rápido antes de que ellos despierten." Ella asiente y se arregla y sale corriendo.

Sannosuke sonríe y entonces mira a los hombres. "Jeh… veamos que aremos para que no vuelvan a molestar a nadie mas…"

Entonces un brillo sale de una esquina y el lo nota, con algo de curiosidad va a ver que es y encuentra una sortija. El la toma con sus manos y la examina. "Que demonios es esto…?"

"Es una sortija… pero la sortija con el poder de la tierra." Dice una voz femenina atrás de el. Sannosuke salta del susto y se pone en guardia y ve que es Belldandy.

"Quien rayos eres tu!?" pregunta algo desconcertado.

"Mi nombre es Belldandy y soy la diosa del presente." Dice ella con una dulce sonrisa. Entonces se acomoda un poco el cabello y continua. "Haz sido elegido para ser uno de los ANIME PLANETARIOS con el poder de la tierra, ya que tienes la técnica llamada **Fuate No Kiwami**, que puede romper rocas y resistencia. Los animes estan en problemas con corrupción y eres elegido a ayudar."

Sannosuke alza una ceja y la mira desconcertado, "Lo siento vieja pero no es mi problema…" Se pone las manos en los bolsillos y sale caminando.

Belldandy da un repingo y corre hasta ponerse frente de el para detenerlo y le suplica con su mirada dulce y calida que casi nadie puede resistir.

"Por favor… te necesito…" suplica con ojitos de perrito descarriado. Sannosuke la mira algo raro pero entonces da un suspiro.

"Ok ok… acepto. Que es lo que tengo que hacer?" Dice el. Belldandy sonríe contentísima y toma la mano del chico y le pone la sortija. Entonces le dice, "Solo ponte esta sortija, apunta hacia la tierra y di 'Tierra'."

Sannosuke asiente y apunta su mano hacia la tierra. "TIERRA!!!!" Una energía sale de la sortija y todo empieza a temblar y un pilar de tierra sale hacia arriba con sannosuke cayendo de trasero al suelo.

"Demonios!" dice Sannosuke sorprendido. "Felicidades, ahora ven conmigo a mi templo." Sannosuke asiente y toma la mano de Belldandy, un espejo aparece de la nada y ambos desaparecen por el.

Escena: Tiempo normal, distrito Juuban. Una chica de cabellos negros con tonos violeta caminaba por las calles algo molesta.

Rei Hino o Sailor Mars, caminaba por las calles hacia el templo de su abuelo. Una vez que llega se prepara con su ropa de Shinto Priest y se va al altar de fuego a otras de sus lecutas de fuego.

"Me pregunto que abra ahora… hemos tenido mucho tiempo de paz últimamente…" Dice la sailor scout del fuego.

Entonces comienza a hacer su lectura. Un flashlight aparece por su cabeza y del fuego una gran flama sale y se desintegra lanzando una sortija al aire. Rei la cacha y la observa detenidamente.

"Que dem… que rayos es esto!?" dice observando la sortija.

"Es la sortija de fuego… eres elegida a la planetaria de fuego Rei Hino, o Sailor Mars." Dice una voz femenina a su espalda.

Rei da un respingo y da un salto colocándose de espalda, esta extraña había aparecido sin ella darse cuenta y peor aun conoce su identidad. Entonces sus ojos se sorprenden a ver quien es.

"Tu-tu eres… Belldandy!" dice sorprendida.

"Valla, pareces que conoces de mi. No me sorprende ya que eres una Shinto Priest." Dice sonriendo dulcemente. "Entonces no tengo que presentarme."

Rei se inca un poco frente la diosa del presente. "Que es lo que desea una diosa con esta humilde servidora?"

"Ara ara, no tienes que ser así Rei, jijiji. Bueno el anime planeta esta siendo corrupto y haz sido elegida a una luchadora protectora de tal. Aceptas tal misión?" dice Belldandy a la shinto priest.

"Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?" pregunta curiosa ya de pie.

"Eres la scout de fuego, so esto no seria ningún problema." Dice Belldandy y continua, "Adema que puedes llamar al elemento fuego con esta sortija sin tener que trasformarte. Solo pontela y di 'Fuego', apuntando hacia un blanco."

Rei Hino se pone la sortija en uno de sus dedos y apunta. Entonces grita "FUEGO DE MARTE!!! Oops!! Perdón, la costumbre." Dice con una gota de sudor, Belldandy sonríe con gota de sudor también. "Bien vamos ahora. FUEGO!!" entonces de la sortija sale un rayo rojo hacia una antorcha y esta se enciende en fuego.

"Bien hecho, ahora ven conmigo." Le da la mano y Rei la toma y ambas desaparecen por un espejo.

Escena: Mismo tiempo, otro lugar en Japón. Un Chico de unos 25 de edad, con una gorra hacia atrás, vestido casual y corriendo en una Bicicleta montañesa rosa y blanco, corría por las calles mientras escuchaba música con su CD-Player.

Kintaro Oe, después de haber obtenido los créditos necesarios en la universidad, se salio de ella para viajar como un viajero por todo el Japón estudiando sobre la vida. "Juhm Juhm la la, estudiar estudia estudiar." Cantaba el chico mientras pedaleaba.

Entonces un gran viento sale de la nada y lo manda a volar estrellándose contra una esquina.

"Que rayos!? Duch, eso debió doler…" dice el chico sobandose. Entonces una sortija le cae en la panza. "Uh? Que es esto?"

"Haz sido elegido a portar la sortija del viento, felicidades Oe-san." Dice una voz femenina.

"What the!?" se levanta de momento y observa a Belldandy y su quijada se cae. Entonces en sus pensamientos corre, [QUE MUJER!!!! WOW DIOS MIO DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO CREASTES TAL DIOSA!!! Esa textura, esa piel blanca, esos selajes, me pregunto que copa sera su sostén!! Whooohooo valla mujer!!!] Piensa el mientars se nota como Belldandy se sonroja completamente. Entonces Kintaro lo nota y la mira curioso. "Uhm, le sucede algo señorita?"

"Eh…mm.. bueno, gracias por el cumplido… peor no me gustan esos pensamientos pervertidos que tienes sobe mi." Contesta la diosa muy ruborizada.

[Puede leer mentes!?] se pregunta Kintaro para si mismo. Y Belldandy contesta, "Sip, puedo leer mentes." Kintaro se sorprende y saca una libreta y comienza a anotar unas cosas. "Esto es muy educacional."

Entonces Belldandy le explica porque esta ahí y la razón de la sortija. (Si acorto para ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo, llámenme vago.).

"Entonces solo apunto y digo viento con esta sortija?" pregunta a Belldandy mirando la sortija en su mano. Belldandy asiente, entonces Kintaro apunta, "VIENTO!!!" De la sortija sale unas aspas de energía y crea unas grandes ráfagas de viendo. "WAY COOL!!!!" dice Kintaro emocionado. Entonces comienza a pensar y pone una sonrisa picara y se voltea a Belldandy. Belldandy pestañea varias veces. "VIENTO!!!!" dice Kintaro hacia Belldandy y una gran ráfaga de viento sale de debajo de ella subiéndole la falda a lo Madona mostrando sus bragas de corazoncitos con 'I love K-1 (Keiichi)'.

"YAHOO!!! COMO TE QUEMA LOS OJOS VER DIRECTAMENTE AL SOL!!!!" Pero Kintaro nunca vio el mazo venir, WAMB. Kintaro -- _X

Esena: Japón, mismo tiempo, un lugar por ahí. Por las calles desiertas por el bosque, caminaba un chico de cabellos negros con una banda amarilla con manchas negras, vestido de una camisa amarilla y pantalones verdes y unas gran mochila de viajero con una sombrilla roja encima, caminaba con dirección a la nunca saber.

Ryouga Hibiki, el **Chico eternamente perdido**, caminaba por el bosque con dirección incierta. "DONDE RAYOS ESTOY!!!!!!???" gritaba el chico en su frustración por estar perdido. "RANMA ESTO ES TU CULPA!!!!"

Entonces el chico aparece en un arroyo que corria pacíficamente por el bosque. El se detiene y se inca para tomar algo de agua pura del bosque. Entonces una luz aparece en el agua frente a el y del agua sale una sortija y Ryouga la atrapa.

"Uh? Que curioso, y esto que es?" se pregunta curiosamente.

"Es la sortija con el poder del agua, haz sido elegido a portarla Ryouga Hibiki." (Ya saben quien es.).

Ryouga da un salto y se pone en guardia, pero no calculó algo… SPLASH "KUII KUII KUII!!!"

Belldandy le sale una gran gota de sudor. "Ara ara…"

Después de crear agua caliente y regresar al chico perdido a la normalidad, Belldandy le explica la razón de su aparición y el porque el fue elegido. Ryouga no entendiendo bien, mira algo sonrojado a la hermosa chica y pregunta de nuevo. Belldandy con una dulce sonrisa explica una y otra vez al chico perdido. Pero solo, con la capacidad de entendimiento de Hibiki, solo pudo asumir que estaba solo en un bosque, con una chica hermosa, mas que es una diosa. Que estaba en el paraíso por lo cual estaba muerto, lo cual todo es culpa de Ranma Saotome, lo cual regresara a la vida a vengarse de él.

"No no no Ryouga-kun, no estas muerto y Ranma Saotome-san no tiene nada que ver. Mira, apunta tu mano hacia el arroyo y castea 'Agua'." Dice Belldandy algo preocupada.

"Ok…" asiente el chico perdido. Entonces apunta su mano hacia el arroyo y, "AGUA!!!" un anillo de luz sale de la sortija y se pone encima del agua, entocnes uan columna de agua sale hacia arriba. "WOW!!!" dice impresionado Hibiki, pero hubo un error, lo cual dio un grito de terror y SPLASH "KUIII KUIKUIKUII!!!!"

"Ara ara…" fue todo lo que pudo decir Belldandy.

Escena: Japón también, Tokio, tiempo normales. En las afueras de Tokio U, una chica de cabellos castaños en una trenza caminaba de regreso a su apartamento.

Mutsumi Otohime, caminaba y se encuentra con una niñita que lloraba. Se para a su lado y se inclina hacia ella. "Que te sucede amiguita?"

"Un nene malo snif snif, me robo mi mantecado snif snif." Dice la chiquilla en sollozos.

"Ara ara…" Le da un suave caricia en la cabeza y le da algo de dinero. "Toma, ve y cómprate uno nuevo." Le sonríe calidamente.

La niña le brilla los ojos y sonríe alegremente tomando los yens. "GRACIAS!!!" le da un abrazo y sale corriendo mientras Mutsumi sonríe alegremente. Entonces un brillo aparece frente a ella y una sortija cae en su mano. "Ara ara?"

"Bien hecho Otohime-san, por tener un gran corazón ha sido elegida para la sortija del corazón." Dice Belldandy a su espalda.

"Ara ara?" contesta Mutsumi. Belldandy explica otra vez todo el asunto. Entonces Mutsumi contesta, "Oh ya entiendo!! So esta sortija me hace diosa? Que bien siempre he querido ser una diosa."

"No Otohime-san, solo tienes el poder de corazón y nos ayudaras con el problema." Contesta Belldandy algo confundida.

"Ah que bien! Deja que les diga a Kei-kun y Na-chan! Diosa diosa!" se va caminando alegre pero de momento tropieza con un balde y cae rodando a la calle, se levanta y un carro la atropella y luego cae sembrada de cara en un árbol. "Ara ara…." Se levanta con una bendita en al cabeza y sangre.

"Etto…" es lo único que puede decir Belldandy antes de ver como al chica sigue caminando y luego se cae desmayada al suelo. "Habré hecho la mejor opción?"

((Musica del empesar del anime de Capitan Planeta))

Voz: Nuestros animes están llenos de contaminación, corrupción y entupidos chistes. Belldandy, la diosa del presente, ha elegido a 5 chicos especiales de 5 animes diferentes con 5 sortijas especiales. {Se ve Belldandy levantarse dando vueltas y alzar la mano derecha y una energía sale de su mano volviéndose 5 sortijas.}

Voz: De Rurouni Kenshin (Samuray X) Sannosuke, con el poder de la Tierra. {Sannosuke aparece peleando con hombres y hace su poder tumbando a unos cuantos.}

De Sailor Moon, Rei Hino, con el poder de fuego. {Rei aparece con manos cruzadas frente a ella con un talismán en una y el puño serrado en otra y hace su poder quemando el talismán y se vuelve energía.}

De The Golden Boy, Kintaro, con el poder del viento. {Kintaro aparece sonriendo picadamente viendo a unas chicas pasar y hace su poder envolviendo a unos malos. Entonces anota algo en su libreta.}

De Ranma ½, Ryouga con el poder del agua. {Sale peleando con un hombre malo, y hace su poder en el agua llevándoselos enredado a el ahora en cerdo y al malo.}

Y de Love Hina, Mutsumi, con el poder del corazón. {Mutsumi aparece y alza la mano haciendo su poder.

Voz: Y con los poderes unidos, forman al gran campeón y súper héroe Capitán Gokuplaneta. {Del suelo sale Goku volando hacia arriba y se detiene en super sayan.}

Los chicos: ADELANTE GOKUPLANETA!!!!

Este son: ANIME CAPITAN PLANETA!!!.

Parte 2

Escena: DIas después. En un pueblo de la ciudad cerca donde vive Belldandy y Keiichi. Sannosuke, Kintaro y Ryouga salían de comprar unas cosas en una tienda. Los tres vestidos con el uniforme oficial de los planetarios.

"Valla, aun no me acostumbro bien al futuro, hay muchas cosas nuevas para mi." Dice Sannosuke con cara de fastidio.

"No te preocupes, es bueno estudiar sobre la vida." Entonces voltea. "Oye Ryouga!!! Es por aca!!"

"Oops, perdon." Se disculpa el chico perdido y sigue a sus amigos.

Entonces de una esquina salen 5 chicas, 3 en mini faldas y pasa cerca de los 3 chicos.

"Whoohooo!! Miren que lindura! Pagiaria por ver eso todo los dias. Y mira aquella, es coma DD!!" Dice Kintaro emocionado.

"Es lo unico que piensas? Las mujeres no son la gran cosa…" dice Sannosuke.

"Que, eres gay!?" contesta Kintaro. Entonces Sannosuke lo agarra en una llave, "Vuelve a decir eso y no vives para mañana!!!"

Kintaro se Suelta disculpándose mientras Ryouga otra vez por poco se pierde si no llega a ser porque esta amarrado a una cuerda que sostenía Sannosuke. Entonces Kintaro sonríe maléficamente.

"No estarás pensando en…." Dice Sannoske peor ya era tarde. "VIENTO!!!!" grita Kintaro mientras todas las faldas de las chicas se alzan. "JAJAJAJA COMO ME GUSTA ESTA SORTIJA!!" Las chicas victimas gritan tratando de cubrirse, Sannosuke no contesta pero esta sonrojado, Ryouga tiene una hemorragia nasal y se desmaya y Kintado se babea.

"FUEGO!!!" una voz dice y unas flamas salen bajo Kintaro y este comienza a saltar apagándolas. Entonces Rei y Mutsumi aparecen por otra esquina. "Eso te enseñará a respetar a las chicas, depravado pervertido."

"Si Rei, yo también te quiero." Dice Kintaro sarcásticamente ya calmado.

"Ara ara, miren, logre comprarme un libro de albunes, ai poder guardar las espampas fotos que me he sacado últimamente." Dice sonriendo contenta, lo cual a los demas le salen una gota de sudor.

"Mutsumi, no haz pensado buscar un mejor hoby que sacarte fotos de stikers tu sola?" Pregunta Rei lo cual Mutsumi solo sonríe alegremente. Rei da un suspiro de rendida, la chica alegre-todo-el-tiempo le recuerda a alguien.

Entonces el reflejo de Belldandy aparece en el cielo. "Anime Planetarios, los solisito en el templo ASAP." "Roger"

Cambio de escena: En el templo, todos reunidos.

"Que sucede Belldandy-sama?" pregunta rei.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo una distorsion se ha presentado y por ams que han tratado de detener nunca se ha podido." Dice Belldandy a los chicos. Toma algo de aire y prende la pantalla. "Es Happossai, esta corrompiendo los animes robando prendas intimas. El no es el único viejo depravado que lo hace, peor es el principal so hay que detener la raiz."

"Valla, el sujeto me agrada, ojala que me acepte de alumno."

"KINTARO!" le grita la mayoría.

"Ok ok! Solo era una broma!" se defiende el chico estudioso de la vida.

"Happosai… siempre haciendo de las suyas…" dice Ryouga molesto.

"Esto es urgente, porfavor vallan y aclaren esto." Les pide Belldandy, todos asienten y salen corriendo. "Etto… Ryouga-kun… ese es el baño… no, esa es la cocina, no ese es mi cuarto, no ese es le armario… sigh…"

Cambio de escena: Nerima, tarde del no se que.

Happoisai saltaba por las calles seguido de una multitud de mujeres enojadas. "Sweetto!!! What a haul what a haaaul!!!" "Vena qui!!" "Ven aca Viejo depravado!!" gritaban las mujeres.

Entonces aparecen los anime planetarios. "Que aremos?" Pregunta Mutsumi.

"Dejenmelo a mi! TIERRA!!" Sannosuke invoca su poder y una pared de tierra detiene el paso a Happosai. "Que demonios!?" dice el viejo pervertido mientras las mujeres lo acorralan.

"Ya lo tenemos chicas, prepárense." Dice una. "Lo siento señoritas pero tengo que salvar estos bebes del mal." Happosai salta por las pareces. "SE ESTA ESCAPANDO!!" dice otra chica.

Kintaro escucha y sonrie, "Yo me encargo, VIENTO!!!!" unas ráfagas envuelven a Happossai y lo estrellándolo contra una pared, sus prendas robadas esparcidas por doquier.

"Mis bebes!! Mis bebes!!!" llora le viejo. "QUIEN HIZO ESO!!!??? ME LAS VA A PAGAR!"

"Prepárate para ser juzgado…"

"Y mas vale que ya estés preparado…"

"Uh? Imitación barata de el equipo rocket?" dice Happosai confundido.

"Callate y déjanos terminar que después no nos dan rakings!!" dicen los chicos planetarios en una esquina revelándose. "Ok continuemos."

"Para Proteger el anime e la corrupción!!" dice Rei.

"Para extender el bien hasta las estrellas!" dice una alegre Mutsumi. "Esto es divertido!"

"Rei Hino!!" dice Rei en pose de gloria.

"Sannosuke Sagara…" dice Sanno con fastidio.

"Kintaro Oe!!!!" misma pose que Rei.

"Ryouga Hibiki." Dice con gota de sudor.

"Mutsumi Otohime!!!" dice una alegre Mutsumi.

"El equipo Anime Planetario entrando en escena a la velocidad de la luz!" Dice Rei.

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar chamacos!" dice Kintaro en forma de Reto.

SPLASH "KUII KUII!!!!"

"Jajaja!! Lo logramos! Lo hicimos bien esta vez!!!" dice Rei alegremente abrasando a Mutsumi que también celebra.

"Esto es estupido!" dice un enojado Sannosuke.

"Solo espero que Akane no me vea así." Dice un ruborizado Ryouga.

"Wow como el saltan los pechos, deben ser muy suaves!" dice un perv Kintaro.

Hubo un gran silencio entre la multitud que observaba, hasta del mismo Happossai. Entonces unas grandes gotas de sudor aparecen en todos.

"Valla grupo de payasos, y creen que podrán derrotarme!? Pero antes déjame saludarlas correctamente!" Happosai salta dando uno de sus 'abrasos' a Rei.

"KIHAAAAAAAAAA!!! VIEJO DEPRAVADOC OMO TE ATREVES!!" Rei lo golpea y llama su sortija, "ARE QUE TE QUEMES EN LSO INFIERNOS!! FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO!!!!!" Llamas de fuego empiezan a rodear a Happosai mientras este las esquiva. "Estate quieto para asi poder quemarte!"

"Hey Ryouga!! Que haces ahí man?" Aparece de una esquina Ranma con Akane. "Luchando contra Happosai!? Sabes que no podrás ganarle, y que es esa ropa? Cambio de modelaje? Jajajajajaja"

"Oh wow! Ryouga es un planetario, que cool! Nunca me perdía esas caricaturas cuando era niña!" le contesta Akane con alegría.

Ryouga sonríe estúpidamente, pero luego mira serio a Ranma. "Ranma Saotome prepárate para morir!!!"

Cuando Ryouga iba a saltar hacia Ranma, Sannosuke lo detiene por la camisa. "Aguanta chico que tenemos una misión!"

"Ryouga en misión? Si el ni puede guiarse solo." Dice Ranma en burla.

"Ranma, chismoseas como una mujer. AGUA!!!" llama su poder y moja a Ranma.

"Oye!! Cual fue la gran idea!?" protesta una Ranma chica.

"Oigan Rei se esta cansando y aun no puede derrotarlo." Dice en alerta Mutsumi.

"Ya me canse, tomen esto HAPPODAIKARIN!!!" KABOOOOOOM todo el lugar explota.

"Argh… es muy fuerte…" dice en el suelo Sannosuke. "No me puedo dejar rendir. Ryouga, agamos un doble Tek!" Ryouga asiente y salen corriendo hacia Happosai.

"Fuate No Kiwami!!!!" "Bakusai Tenketsu!!!" ambos chicos se lanzan contra Happossai peor este esquiva haciendo que los chicos golpearan el suelo formando un gran crater.

"Yo me encargo! Corazon!!!" lanza su magia a Happossai pero cuando le va a pegar, pierde fuerza y cae al suelo Mutsumi desmayada.

"Valla momento para desmayarse!!!" protesta Rei.

"Esto es demasiaod, nunca podemos vencerlo asi." Dice Kintaro.

"Animeplanetarios, necesitan una fuerza mas grande, combinen sus poderes!" Dice belldandy en forma astral en el cielo.

"Combinemos nuestros poderes!" dice Sannosuke tratando de levantarse. "Tierra!!!"

"Fuego!!!"

"VIENTO!! Hay no hay chicas con faldas cerca, damn!"

"Donde estoy!? Uh!? Oh si! AGUA!!!"

"co….ra…zon…"

Efectos baratos de combinaciones y luces de colores y entocnes de la tierra sale una persona hacia el aire.

"Por sus poderes reunidos, yo soy el Capitan Gokuplaneta!!!"

"Adelante Goku!!"

"Valla, vemos que tenemos a un chiquitín mal educado, es hora de darle unas nalgadas." Sonrie Goku.

"Y tu quien eres? Quieres pelear tambien?" reta Happosai.

"Claro, siempre me ha gustado un buen combate.

Ambos se ponen en guardia mientras todos observan con atención. Entonces ambos dan un dash y se enfrentan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Goku comienza a hacer combos de puños y patadas mientras que Happossai trataba de esquivar con algo de dificultad, peor al ser bajito, tenia más ventaja. Entonces Happossai saca su pipa y lanza a Goku a varios metros, pero este se da vuelta y apoya sus pies con una pared y se impulsa hacia Happossai tomándolo por sorpresa con una patada a la quijada que lo manda rodando por el suelo.

Happossai se levanta con dificultad y salta al aire sacando sus bombas y las lanza contra Goku, este esquiva y hace el teleport apareciendo detrás de Happossai con un golpe en la nuca que lo manda contra el suelo, entonces carga Ki y lanza su Kame Hame Ha contra Happossai creando uan explosión que manda a medio mundo a volar.

"Te rindes?" pregunta Gokou a la cual Happossai contesta, "Nunca!"

Abos otra vez le lanza en un combate, Happossai crea un tornado que absorbe a Gokou y lo lanza al aire. Pero Gokou logra estabilizarse y se detiene en pleno aire. Entonces se lanza contra Happossai haciendo el Dragon Fist, de su brazo aparece un dragon dorado que va hacia Happossai y lo envuelve explotando. Happossai cae rodando inconsciente en el suelo.

"Bueno, eso detendrá al viejo… ahora a devolver las cosas." Gokou salta al aire y da vueltas creando un tornado y obtiene todas las prendas y se las devuelve a als casa. "Bueno eso seria todo pro hoy, el poder es suyo!!!" se vuelve energía y se separa en los 5 poderes y regresan a las sortijas.

"Eso fue increíble!!!" dice Ryouga emocionado.

"Nunca me canso cada vez que lo veo." Asiente Sannosuke.

"Oigan todos, podrían darme su atención. Es que necesito hacer algo." Dice Kintaro y todos los espectadores se acercaron a el. Entonces Kintaro se pone unas gafas obscuras y saca un aparato de metal y lo enciende dando un flash rosado. "Bien aquí nunca hubo una pelea, solo fue una explosión de accidente de gas, así que pueden continuar con sus quehaceres diarios."

"Donde consiguió eso?" pregunta Rei.

"Le gusta ver mucho Hombres en Negro." Dice Ryouga dando un suspiro.

"Y que aremos con Happossai?" pregunta Mutsumi. A lo que Rei se pone a pensar.

Cambio de escena: Residencia Masaki, laboratorio de Washu Habuki.

"Jajajaja, valla mi nuevo conejillo de indias… listo para empesar!?" dice Washu vestida de enfermerita con una aguja gigante mirando macabramente a un Happossai amarrado de pies a cabeza pidiendo piedad por su vida.

Cambio de Escena: Templo de Belldandy. Los chicos habían celebrado por una victoria mas. Ahora estamos en al hora de descanso, aunque no completa porque a Kintaro le ha tocado limpiar el baño, especialmente el inodoro…. Sin saber el problema de Kintaro y los inodoros.

"Valla día… todos descansando y divirtiéndose mientras yo aquí limpiando… sigh…" dice fastidiado mientras con la brocha, limpiaba el inodoro. "Espera un momento… es un inodoro… y… aquí se sientan para hacer sus cosas Rei, Mutsumi y Belldandy…"

Kintaro se acerca con una mueca mirando el tope del asiento del inodoro detenidamente. "Una gran diosa sentada, con su gracia y hermosura… y sus dos princesas… no…no NO PUEOD AGUANTARLO!!! Hay si, oh que bien, ah!!" empieza a acariciar el inodoro y a mover su cabeza en el y a hacer cosas. Entonces la puerta se abre de momento, "KINTARO OE!!!!"

"Yikes!!!" Kintaro da un respingo y sus ojos grandes como platos. Entonces comienza a voltear lentamente y observa a una furiosa Rei Hino apretando los puños y una vena resaltada y un aura rojo rodeándola. "eh… Rei… eh.. que tal…"

"MALDITO PERVERTIDO YA VERAS!!!" La cámara se pone afuera del baño mientras los gritos de Kintaro se escuchaban y flamas de fuego salían del interior del baño hacia fuera una y otra vez.

"Ara ara…" termina Mutsumi observando la escena desde otra esquina con gota de sudor.

Fin, talvez… por ahora… hay si!

---

Notas de autor:

Mmmm… digamos que hoy no tenia nada que hacer y estaba aburrido so se me ocurrió esta parodia de capitán planeta con anime y la escribí. Salio estupida, pues que mas quieren que uno escriba cuando esta aburrido?

Anyway, nos vemos la próxima.

Producciones: S.O.M.V.G.A.M..


End file.
